wackafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Cleópatra
, , , |filhos = , , , |casa real = |dinastia = |hino real = |pai =Ptolemeu XII Neos Dionisos |mãe =possivelmente Cleópatra Trifena |nascimento = |cidadenatal =Alexandria |morte = }} |cidademorte =Alexandria |sepultamento =Local desconhecido |assinatura = }} Cleópatra ''Thea Filopator'' (em grego: Κλεοπάτρα Φιλοπάτωρ, Cleopátra Philopátor; Alexandria, 69 a.C. — 12 de agosto de 30 a.C.) foi a última rainha da dinastia de Ptolomeu, general que governou o Egito após a conquista daquele país pelo rei Alexandre III da Macedônia. Era filha de Ptolomeu Auletes. O nome Cleópatra significa "glória do pai", Thea significa "deusa" e Filopator "amada por seu pai". A numeração das rainhas do Egito varia conforme o historiador, por exemplo, E. R. Bevan a numera como Cleópatra VI.E. R. Bevan, The House of Ptolemy, Chapter XIII, Cleopatra VI, Ptolemy XII, Ptolemy XIII, Ptolemy XIV (51‑30 B.C.) [em linha] Cleópatra originalmente governou conjuntamente com seu pai, Ptolemeu XII Neos Dionisos, e mais tarde com seus irmãos, Ptolomeu XIII e Ptolomeu XIV, com quem se casou como por costume egípcio, mas, eventualmente, ela tornou-se o único governante. Como faraó, ela consumou uma ligação com Júlio César, que solidificou sua pegada no trono. Mais tarde, ela elevou seu filho com César, Cesário, para co-regente em nome. Cleópatra foi uma grande negociante, estrategista militar, falava seis idiomas e conhecia filosofia, literatura e arte gregas Portal São Francisco. Genealogia Seu pai, Ptolemeu XII Neos Dionisos (Ptolemeu Auletes), era filho de Ptolemeu IX Sóter II.Eusébio de Cesareia, Crônica, 60, Sobre os que governaram o Egito e a cidade de Alexandria após Alexandre da Macedônia. Dos escritos de Porfírio Ptolemeu XII Neos Dionisos teve, possivelmente, seis filhos: Berenice IV e Cleópatra Trifena, que tomaram o controlo do Egipto durante a ausência do pai, dois filhos de nome Ptolemeu (Ptolemeu XIII e Ptolemeu XIV), Cleópatra VII e uma filha de nome Arsínoe. E. R. Bevan supõe que Porfírio, a fonte de Eusébio, tenha errado, e que Cleópatra Trifena seria a esposa de Ptolemeu Auletes.E. R. Bevan, The House of Ptolemy, Chapter XII, Berenice III, Ptolemy X Alexander II, Ptolemy XI Auletes [em linha] Cleópatra foi também testemunha do reinado atribulado do pai. Ptolomeu XII, cognominado Nothos por ser filho ilegítimo de Ptolomeu IX Latiro,Juniano Justino, Epítome de Pompeu Trogo, Histórias Filípicas, Prólogo do Livro XXXIX [em linha] era impopular entre a população de Alexandria e tinha-se mantido no poder graças ao apoio de Roma, pelo qual teve que pagar vastas somas de dinheiro, conseguidas através de pesados tributos impostos ao povo. Ateneu de Náucratis, que se refere a ele como o último Ptolomeu, diz que ele não era um homem, mas um flautista (Auleta) e um equilibrista.Ateneu de Náucratis, O Banquete dos Eruditos, Livro V [em linha] Em 58 a.C. o pai de Cleópatra refugiou-se em Roma, tendo a sua filha Berenice IV sido eleita como nova soberana, mas esta foi executada em 55 a.C., por Ptolomeu XII em seu retorno ao Egito. A co-regente de Berenice, chamada de Cleópatra Trifena, que poderia ser mãe ou irmã de Berenice, desapareceu dos registros antigos. Chegada ao trono right|thumb|250px|[[Moeda (peça metálica)|Moeda de Cleópatra, com a sua efígie.]] Antes de falecer em 51 a.C.,Siani-Davies, Mary. “Ptolemy and the Romans” Historia 46:3 (1997): 332–4. Ptolomeu nomeou os seus filhos, Cleópatra e Ptolomeu XIII, que deveriam reinar juntos como novos soberanos do Egito. Seguindo o costume da sua dinastia, Cleópatra casou com o irmão que teria cerca de quinze anos de idade. Os monarcas estavam cercados por homens da corte que ambicionavam o poder e que exerciam um domínio sobre o irmão de Cleópatra: Teódoto, preceptor de Ptolomeu XIII, o eunuco Potino e o oficial do exército Aquilas. Desde o início Cleópatra compreendeu que Roma era a nova potência do Mediterrâneo e que caso desejasse manter-se no poder deveria manter relações amigáveis com ela. Em 49 a.C. Cleópatra fornece ao filho do triunviro Pompeu, Gneu Pompeu, sessenta barcos para se juntarem à frota que lutava contra Júlio César. Perante o comportamento da rainha, os conselheiros insinuaram que Cleópatra pretendia governar sozinha e colocaram o povo de Alexandria contra Cleópatra, que foi obrigada a fugir para o sul do Egito e depois para a Síria. Cleópatra e Júlio César A queda de Pompeu A rainha não se dá por vencida e consegue juntar um pequeno exército de mercenários, tendo regressado ao Egito para lutar contra o irmão. Entretanto a situação internacional altera-se quando a 9 de Agosto de 48 a.C. Pompeu é vencido por César na Batalha de Farsália, na Tessália. Após a derrota procura refúgio em Alexandria, tendo Ptolomeu XIII declarado que aceitava recebê-lo. Contudo, o verdadeiro plano do rei consistiu em ordenar a morte de Pompeu, julgando que desta forma agradaria a César. O assassino de Pompeu, um romano ao serviço de Ptolomeu XIII, corta-lhe a cabeça, que o rei apresentou a César. No entanto, esta atitude foi um erro, dado que César ficou horrorizado com o ato bárbaro. Apesar de inimigos políticos, Pompeu tinha casado com a filha de César, que morreu dando à luz um filho. César toma Alexandria e decide resolver o conflito entre Ptolomeu XIII e Cleópatra. O encontro com César Afastada do palácio real, Cleópatra deseja encontrar-se com César. É então que se desenrola o famoso episódio do tapete, relatado pelas fontes antigas. Conta Plutarco, num episódio lendário da sua biografia dos Césares, que Cleópatra marcou um encontro com Júlio César, quando este chegou ao Egito, no inverno de 48 a.C. – 49 a.C., a fim de lhe dar um presente, que consistia num tapete. Este, ao ser desenrolado, mostrou que a própria rainha estava em seu interior (Cleópatra tinha sido enrolada no tapete pelo seu servo Apolodoro). Cleópatra teria então argumentado que tinha ficado encantada com as histórias amorosas de César, tendo ficado desejosa de o conhecer. Tornou-se, assim, sua amante, o que ajudou a estabelecer o seu poder no país. Numa tentativa de solucionar a crise, César procurou assegurar que o testamento de Ptolomeu XII fosse respeitado e confirmou Cleópatra e Ptolomeu XIII como co-regentes do Egito. Para além disso, propôs que os irmãos mais novos de Cleópatra, Arsínoe e Ptolomeu XIV, deixassem o Egito e se tornassem soberanos de Chipre. Contudo, Arsínoe era ambiciosa e conseguiu que o exército a declarasse rainha do Egito. Arsínoe mandou matar o oficial Aquilas que começava a fazer-lhe oposição e em breve o seu irmão Ptolomeu XIII juntou-se à sua causa. Em 47 a.C. o exército egípcio seria derrotado por César. Arsínoe foi feita prisioneira e Ptolomeu XIII afogou-se no Nilo quando tentava escapar. Em Junho de 47 a.C. Cleópatra deu à luz Ptolomeu XV César, conhecido como "Pequeno César" (Cesarion). Embora César tenha reconhecido a paternidade da criança, a historiografia moderna coloca em causa esta paternidade. César recusou-se contudo a torná-lo seu herdeiro, honra que coube a Octaviano. Por sugestão de César, Cleópatra passou a reinar conjuntamente com seu irmão Ptolemeu XIV. Cleópatra casou-se com o seu irmão Ptolomeu XIV, tendo César partido para Roma. O Egito manteve-se independente, mas sob a proteção de Roma que aí deixou três legiões romanas. Cleópatra em Roma Em 46 a.C., a convite de César, Cleópatra instala-se em Roma, com o filho e Ptolomeu XIV, fixando residência nos jardins do Janículo, mesmo próxima da então esposa de César (a terceira), Calpurnia Pisonis. Teria sido em Roma que Cleópatra elaborou o seu plano de hegemonia do Mediterrâneo. Sabe-se pouco da presença de Cleópatra em Roma, a não ser que a sua presença teria gerado desprezo na população. Em sua honra César ordenou que fosse colocada uma estátua de ouro de Cleópatra no templo da deusa Venus Genetrix, vista como antepassada da família de César. Pouco depois do assassinato de César, Cleópatra voltou para o Egito. Segundo Eusébio de Cesareia, Cleópatra assassinou seu irmão Ptolomeu XIV, no quarto ano do reinado dele e no oitavo ano do reinado de Cleópatra, e passou a reinar sozinha. Seu filho passou a ser seu co-regente. Cleópatra e Marco Antônio Em 42 a.C., Marco Antônio, um dos triunviros que governava Roma após o vazio governativo causado pela morte de César, convocou-a a encontrá-lo em Tarso para ela responder a ele sobre a ajuda que prestara a Cássio, um dos assassinos de César e, portanto, inimigo dos triúnviros. Cleópatra chegou com grande pompa e circunstância, o que encantou Marco Antônio. Passaram juntos o inverno de 42 a 41 a.C. em Alexandria. Ficou grávida pela segunda vez, desta vez com gémeos que tomariam o nome de Cleópatra Selene e Alexandre Hélio. Quatro anos depois, em 37 a.C., Marco António visitou de novo Alexandria, quando se encontrava numa expedição contra os partos. Recomeçou então a sua relação com Cleópatra, passando a viver em Alexandria. É possível que se tenha casado com Cleópatra segundo o rito egípcio (uma carta, citada por Suetónio leva a crer nessa hipótese), ainda que nessa altura estivesse casado com Octávia, irmã do triúnviro Octávio. Então, Cleópatra deu à luz outro filho, Ptolomeu Filadelfo. thumb|right|300px|''A morte de Cleópatra'', de [[Reginald Arthur]] Durante as Doações de Alexandria, no final de 34 a.C., a seguir à conquista da Arménia: * Cleópatra e Cesarion foram coroados co-regentes do Egito e Chipre; * Alexandre Hélio foi coroado governante da Arménia, Média e Pártia; * Cleópatra Selene foi coroada governante da Cirenaica e Líbia; * Ptolomeu Filadelfo tornou-se o governante da Fenícia, Síria e Cilícia. Cleópatra recebeu também o título de Rainha dos Reis. O senado romano declarou-lhes guerra em 31 a.C.. Após serem derrotados por Otávio na batalha naval de Áccio, ambos cometeram suicídio, tendo Cleópatra se deixado picar por uma serpente da espécie Naja egípcia, em Alexandria no ano 30 a.C., e o Egito tornou-se inteiramente uma província romana. Mausoléu A imprensa internacional noticiou, em 26 de maio de 2008, ter sido encontrada a cabeça de uma estátua em alabastro de Cleópatra, perto de Alexandria, no litoral mediterrâneo do Egito. A descoberta deu-se no templo de Taposiris Magna. Em abril de 2009 o arqueólogo egípcio Zahi Hawass afirmou ter descoberto a sepultura de Cleópatra no templo de Taposiris Magna.Cleópatra foi sepultada em Taposiris Magna (em alemão) Cleópatra na arte e cultura thumb|Representação artística de Cleópatra, por Fointanebleu A história de Cleópatra tem servido de inspiração aos artistas ao longo dos tempos. Pintura O cenário da morte de Cleópatra foi fonte de inspiração de numerosos artistas, entre os quais se encontram Reginald Arthur, Augustin Hirschvogel, Guido Cagnacci, Johann Liss, John William Waterhouse e Jean-André Rixens. Literatura Entre as principais obras literárias inspiradas na vida de Cleópatra encontram-se as peças de teatro Cléopâtre captive de Étienne Jodelle, Antônio e Cleópatra de William Shakespeare, Cleópatra de Sá de Miranda e Caesar and Cleopatra de George Bernard Shaw. Esta última obra, publicada em 1901, foi colocada em cena em 1946 em Londres, tendo sido protagonizada por Vivien Leigh. Na prosa saliente-se Une nuit de Cléopâtre do escritor francês Théophile Gautier e Cleopatra, de H. Rider Haggard. No desenho animado Asterix e Cleópatra, René Goscinny e Albert Uderzo retrataram a rainha como uma figura sedutora, mas caprichosa. Também há uma série de livros intitulados As memórias de Cleópatra, composta por três volumes: A filha de Ísis, Sob o signo de Afrodite e O beijo da serpente, lançada em junho de 2000 pela escritora Margaret George. Esses livros narram a vida de Cleópatra baseando-se em fatos e momentos históricos de seu reinado. Um livro recente que narra a história da rainha é o Quando éramos Deuses (a vida de Cleópatra, a mais famosa rainha do Egito), de Colin Falconer. Cleópatra no cinema [[Ficheiro:Cleopatra1917.jpg|thumb|Cartaz do filme Cleopatra, de 1917, protagonizado por Theda Bara.]] Desde os primórdios do cinema que Cleópatra tem servido como tema de filmes. A primeira actriz a representar o papel de Cleópatra no cinema foi a francesa Jeanne d'Alcy num filme de dois minutos de Georges Méliès gravado em 1899. Este filme foi considerado como desaparecido durante muito tempo, mais foi redescoberto em 2005; nele é possível ver a profanação do túmulo da rainha, a sua múmia a ser queimada, surgindo do fumo produzido uma Cleópatra imortal. Dois outros filmes da era do cinema mudo utilizam como tema Cleópatra e o seu encontro com Marco António: Marcantonio e Cleopatra (1913) do realizador italiano Enrico Guazzoni e Cleopatra (1917) do realizador americano J. Gordon Edwards. Este último filme foi protagonizado por Theda Bara, uma das primeiras vamps do cinema. Um dos primeiros filmes do cinema falado a retratar a rainha foi Cleopatra (1934), realizado por Cecil B. DeMille e protagonizado por Claudette Colbert. O filme mais conhecido sobre Cleópatra é sem duvida o de 1963 realizado por Joseph L. Mankiewicz, que foi protagonizado pela actriz Elizabeth Taylor, com Rex Harrison no papel de Júlio César e Richard Burton no de Marco António. A grandiosidade dos cenários e o carisma de Elizabeth Taylor (que recebeu 1 milhão de dólares para fazer o papel, algo inédito na época, tendo filme no total custado 44 milhões de dólares), bem como as vicissitudes da vida privada desta (apaixonada por Richard Burton na altura) muito fizeram para popularizar a rainha lágida junto do grande público. Foi realizada em 1999 uma versão da história da rainha para a televisão americana, com a personagem título interpretada pela atriz chilena Leonor Varela. O primeiro longa-metragem lusófono sobre Cleópatra é o filme Cleópatra Sétima (de Júlio Bressane), que, embora já apresentado no Festival de Cinema de Veneza de 2007, ainda não foi lançado comercialmente. Nesta versão, filmada no Brasil, a personagem-título é interpretada pela atriz Alessandra Negrini. Árvore genealógica (incompleta) baseada nos artigos dos personagens citados, mas apenas o que está referenciado: Bibliografia *Hegesippus, Historiae i.29–32''. *Lucan, Bellum civile ix.909–911, x. *Macrobius, Saturnalia iii.17.14–18. *Orosius, Historiae adversus paganos vi.16.1–2, 19.4–18. *Pliny, Naturalis historia vii.2.14, ix.58.119–121, xxi.9.12. * * *Suetonius, De vita Caesarum Iul '' i.35.52, ii.17. Ligações externas Categoria:Mortos em 30 a.C. Categoria:Rainhas do Antigo Egito Categoria:Faraós Categoria:Monarcas suicidas Cleopatra07 Categoria:Suicidas do Egito Categoria:Personagens de Astérix ar:كليوباترا السابعة arz:كليوباترا السابعه ast:Cleopatra VII az:VII Kleopatra ba:Клеопатра VII bat-smg:Kleuopatra VII be:Клеапатра be-x-old:Клеапатра bg:Клеопатра VII bn:সপ্তম ক্লিওপেট্রা br:Kleopatra VII bs:Kleopatra VII ca:Cleòpatra VII ceb:Cleopatra cs:Kleopatra VII. cy:Cleopatra da:Kleopatra 7. de:Kleopatra VII. diq:Kleopatra VII el:Κλεοπάτρα Ζ΄ της Αιγύπτου en:Cleopatra eo:Kleopatra es:Cleopatra VII et:Kleopatra VII eu:Kleopatra VII.a fa:کلئوپاترا هفتم fi:Kleopatra VII fiu-vro:Kleopatra VII fo:Kleopatra fr:Cléopâtre VII fy:Kleopatra VII ga:Cléópatra gan:可利俄捌拿七世 gd:Cleopatra gl:Cleopatra VII he:קלאופטרה השביעית, מלכת מצרים hi:क्लियोपाट्रा ७ hr:Kleopatra hu:VII. Kleopátra hy:Կլեոպատրա id:Kleopatra VII io:Kleopatra is:Kleópatra 7. it:Cleopatra VII ja:クレオパトラ7世 jv:Cleopatra ka:კლეოპატრა VII kk:Клеопатра VII ko:클레오파트라 7세 ku:Kleopatra VII. la:Cleopatra VII (regina Aegypti) lad:Kleopatra VII li:Cleopatra VII lij:Cleopatra VII lt:Kleopatra VII lv:Kleopatra map-bms:Cleopatra mk:Клеопатра ml:ക്ലിയോപാട്ര mr:क्लिओपात्रा ms:Cleopatra VII dari Mesir mt:Kleopatra VII mwl:Cleópatra my:ကလီယို ပတ်ထရာ nap:Cleopatra nds:Kleopatra VII. ne:क्लियोपेट्रा सातौं new:किळियोपाट्रा (सन् २००५या संकिपा) nl:Cleopatra VII nn:Kleopatra no:Kleopatra VII av Egypt oc:Cleopatra VII pl:Kleopatra VII pnb:قلوپطرہ qu:Kleopatra VII ro:Cleopatra ru:Клеопатра sa:क्लियोपैत्रा scn:Cliupatra sco:Cleopatra VII sh:Kleopatra simple:Cleopatra VII sk:Kleopatra VII. sl:Kleopatra VII. sq:Kleopatra VII. sr:Клеопатра VII sv:Kleopatra VII av Egypten sw:Kleopatra ta:ஏழாம் கிளியோபாட்ரா te:క్లియోపాత్రా th:คลีโอพัตรา tl:Cleopatra VII ng Ehipto tr:VII. Kleopatra uk:Клеопатра VII vi:Cleopatra VII war:Cleopatra VII yo:Cleopatra 7k zh:克娄巴特拉七世 zh-min-nan:Kleopatra 7-sè